Pain's Travels
by I Am The OverLord
Summary: Four cats, fleeing war, fight their troubled pasts, and overcome doubts. Let them take you into their lives. More chapters to come! Rated T for death in pasts. Please read! I need your support.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note-** This is my first time trying to publish a story. I like it and hope you do too. Please review! It'll get to a warrior-ish story later, not now. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything, except my characters and plot. Enjoy!_

It was a dark moonless night. The barn was cold, a feeling of dread hanging over it. Shingle was asleep in his box, Frosty was on watch, and Harpy was murmuring wake up stories to her sleeping kits. Spider sat alone in his nest wondering what the heck he was doing. The four rouges were traveling, hunger and constant war fourcing them to go together.

Spider had always lived alone, and having the other cats aroud was making him uneasy. Shingle had said that he lived in a _clan_, so he was used to having others around. Frosty said he lived in a _house_, so he lived with a dog. Harpy and her kits were in some place called a _shelter_, her people left her there and never came back. They all seem to have had hard lives, but Spider's life was by far the hardest.

He was born in an alley, his sister foze to death, a rouge male killed his brother, and his mom abandoned him to save herself. He found her dead on the streets a moon later. The sun was his new brother, the moon his new sister, the trees his new mother, and the rivers were his only known father. No cat knew his pain, but they all respected it. No cat could ease his pain, but they all would notice it. Now there were more cats in his life, more pain to come. Spider refused to listen to their backrounds, share prey with them, or sleep curled up by them, for the fear of getting close just to lose was far too great.

Soon the sun would rise and Spider could be with his brother again. His sister hadn't come tonight, the clouds had kept her away. The thought of his sibilings made Spider remember them clearer. His brother was a small, bright golden pelted kit, with huge amber eyes. His sister was a smaller, moonlit silver pelted kit, with big bright blue eyes that never got a chance to change. His mother had kept them close together, wrapped in her warm brown pelt. That was the past though, now was what really mattered.

As the sun rose Frosty woke Shingle, then helped Harpy arouse her still sleeping kits.

"_Awww... _Do we have to go _already?_ I'm still _tired._" a small white tom-kit whined.

"Yeah, I'm tired _too!_ We haven't stopped for more than a night for _moons_!" a tan she-kit added.

"Tripple, Poppy, you know we can't stop for long anywhere. Though I can't believe the war has come this far already...", Harpy told the kits, nuzzling them out of their warm nest.

" Spider! It's time to go! We'll need time to hunt so we need to leave now!", Shingle called impatiently.

_**Authors Note- **__Short? Yeah...I'm soo nervous! I need longer chapters...I feel like a total noob! Reveiw if you liked it! Please! I'll try to make it longer! Let me know if you're reading this!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Autor's Note- **__Yeah, another chapter! Thanks to those you reviewed! This time it's a little longer...ish. Please read and review! And enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything except my characters and plot. Enjoy!_

"Crazy, little, antisocial, . . . . .", Shingle murmered angerily.

Frosty and Harpy carried the kits out of the barn while Shingle and Spider followed. The sun was barely above the trees, nothing was awake, so the cats set off, the rising sun marking their direction. Nothing was awake, so it seemed.

Suddenly a yowl and the sound of crunching leaves and ripping grass marked the approach of a cat or other large creature. Frosty and Harpy ducked into a bush, appearing a moment later without the kits. Two kit heads peered out then ducked back again as a young, orange and white tom cat crashed through the bushes, running into Spider. Spider quickly rolled the cat over and pinned him to the ground.

"Who are you? What are you doing?...And why are you covered in blood?", Spider snarled.

"I-I-I-I-I-I...", the cat stammered, eyes wide in fright and suprise.

"Answer him!",growled Shingle.

"I-I'm Thomas. I w-was hunting and there where twenty of them. The-they came out of no-nowhere and attacked me!", the cat squeaked.

"The war...", grumbled Shingle, turning away,"It's here. No matter how far we travel, it's always here."

"Oh, be quiet Shingle. He clearly needs help, and we all have to get out of here", Harpy mewed, stepping between Thomas and Shingle,"**Get off of him.**"

"Oh, _thank you, thank you..._", Thomas mewed, standing up.

"Frosty, Spider, grab the kits", Harpy called, helping Thomas to walk,"Thomas, were you alone?"

"No... I was hunting for... for my kits. Their mother was killed, but they can eat prey now so I was hoping to keep them alive. They're all I have.", Thomas answered slowly.

"_Kits!_ Oh my! We have to go get them!", Harpy exclaimed.

"**No**. We have enough trouble as it is. We can't go around picking up every cat who can't fend for themselves. Come on, we're leaving. **Without him.**", Shingle hissed.

"Fine, go then. I'll take my kits and go help Thomas. Tripple, Poppy come here",Harpy mewed.

The two kits walked slowly out from behind the bush over to their mom. Harpy turned away and began walking with Thomas.

"Harpy, now come on. Don't act irrationally. You know we have to leave and he'll just slow us down. Don't go." Shingle mewed.

"Come on Shingle, we have to help him. You know how Harpy won't give in. You also know she won't survive in the war alone. Do we have a chioce?", Frosty mewed, flicking Shingle in the nose as he passed by, following Harpy.

"Guess not.." Shingle murmered.

"Huh", was all Spider said as he walked by.

It took all night to reach Thomas's den, and not another cat was seen. Though the smell of blood and other cats was strong. The whole time Thomas nervously chatted about how his kits were going to be Ok. Thomas suddenly stopped walking and stood siff as he stared at a completely destroyed bush.

"It's gone...It's gone...It can't be gone...It's gone...", Thomas mumered as he stared in disbelief at what was apperently once his nest.

"Oh my...How horrible!", Harpy gasped in horror at the reckage.

" No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no!" Thomas mewed frantickly as he searched for his kits.

_**Author's Note- **__Cliffhanger? Short? Yeah, I know...Still please reiveiw! I need you support to keep going!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note- _**_Here's the next chapter! If you're actually reading this please review! Ok, last time we ended with : " No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no!" Thomas mewed frantickly as he searched for his kits. Know where I am? Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer-_**_ I don't own Warriors/which will come in later! I own my character so don't take them!_

_

* * *

_

"Da? Da, is that you?" a small voice squeaked.

"Jack? Jack, you're alive! Oh son, where are your sisters?", Thomas exclaimed digging into the rubble.

"Here Da. But Icicle is hurt, she smells funny." another small voice squeeled.

"Ah! There you all are! Oh, you're Ok, you're Ok. I'm here, I'm here. It's all Ok." Thomas whispered, jumping into a hole in the rubble.

"Thomas? Are your kits Ok? Do you need help?", Harpy called into the rubble.

"Harpy? Oh yes, they're Ok. But my youngest in hurt, can you help her?", Thomas called from in the rubble.

"Hey! I think I can help you! A cat in my neighborhood used to show me how to heal wounds and sicknesses. She moved though...", Frosty chimed up.

"Yes,Yes! Could you? I-I, here I'll bring her out. Come on you three, Come on.", Thomas awsered, urging his kits out of the rubble.

"Whose hurt?", Frosty asked rushing over.

"This one. Come here Icicle. Frosty won't hurt you.", Thomas cooed to his kit.

"My-my foot *ow* some rubble fell on my foot.", squeaked a small white she-kit.

"Let's see...some swelling...slightly infected...possiblely broken...dried blood..." Frosty mumered as he observed Icicle's foot.

"Well? Is she Ok?" Shingle mewed, care showing in his voice.

"I think I'll need some herbs. Could someone find some burdock root, comfrey, and stinging nettle leaves?" Frosty asked.

Everyone stood staring at Frosty as if he just started speaking dog.

*sigh* "Budock root is the root of a tall-stemed, sharp-smelling thistle with dark leaves. Comfrey is a large leaved plant with bell-shaped flowers that can be pink,white or purple. Stinging nettle leaves are the leaves of a nettle. Ok? Now go!" Frosty explained.

Spider, Harpy, and Shingle raced away to find the herbs. Poppy and Tripple came over to Frosty and Thomas's kits.

"Hi. I'm Tripple, this is my sister Poppy. Who are you guys?", Tripple asked.

"I'm Jack. Some cats tried to kill me, but I lived." Jack boasted.

"I'm Icicle. The rubble fell on my paw." *ow* Icicle mewed pitifuly

"I'm Charolette. I don't like bugs." the last small tabby she-kit squeaked.

Just then Harpy came back with some burdock root.

"Is this it? If not, I can go get another plant. I-I found some others, if you want", Harpy mewed.

"Oh no, no. This is right, it's right. Ok now Icicle lets see your paw.", Frosty said, grabbing the root and walking over to Icicle.

Icicle hobbled over to Frosty, holding up her hurt paw. Frosty chewed up the root and placed it onto the wound on Icicle's stiffened as the politice touched her paw.

Suddenly Shingle burst through the bushes, panting. He looked exahausted from running.

"Spider fell in the river!", Shingle gasped,"I tried to get him, but he kept going under and I lost him!"

* * *

**_Authors Note- _**_Still short? Yeah...it's begining to bug me...Did I make another cliff hanger? Oh that...Well, PLEASE REVIEW! It'll make my day! Let me know someone's reading this!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note- _**_This is for my first two reviewers, Starlight Warrior 1092 and Shadus Frost Talon of Iceclan. Thank you people for your support! Last chapter ended in: "Spider fell in the river!", Shingle gasped,"I tried to get him, but he kept going under and I lost him!" Remember? Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own Warriors, which will come in next chapter!_

* * *

"Spider fell? Thomas, stay here with the kits. Come on we have to save him!",Harpy exclaimed.

Harpy and Frosty raced away, led by Shingle. They raced through the forest in the direction Spider had gone. After several heartbeats of running a large, wide river appeared in front of the cats. The river water rushed by quickly and roughly, making it impossible to see the bottom. Spider was nowhere to be seen so the cats walked downriver, without saying a word. The sun slowly sailed across the sky as they walked,and soon the group was forsed to turn back. Not a single hint of where Spider could be showed the whole time.

When the group returned to where the had left Thomas they found nothing, but a destroyed nest. Then Thomas jumped down out of a tree.

"Hiya!...You-you didn't find him?" Thomas mewed, looking around.

"No, the river took him...How's Icicle?" Frosty replied,"Where are the kits any way?"

"Oh, I brought them up into my tree-nest. I figured they'd be safer if the cats who attaced me came back. And Icicle is still complaining about her paw." Thomas answered.

"How do you get in? I don't see an enterence, or even a nest." Shingle commented.

"Yeah, like it? You can't tell it's a nest, but it's really roomy in there. Follow me and watch your step." Thomas mewed, jumping up to a tree branch then ducking under the leaves.

The other cats followed, squeezing into the enterence, then into a huge kits raced over to them bouncing with joy.

"We're in a tree! This is sooo great! Woo hoo!" Tripple squealed, bouncing up and down.

"Di-did you find Spider? Is he Ok?", Poppy stammered.

"I-It'll be Ok on, it's late let's go to sleep...", Harpy replied slowly.

Poppy didn't look convinced, but walked over to a nest and curled up. Tripple followed and Harpy settled them in. Thomas and his kits settled into another nest while the others curled up. Slowly they drifted into sleep . . . . . . . . . . . .

Slowly light came into Spiders eyes, and unconsciousness drifted away. He was alone on the riverbank. Alone?, Spider thought, painfully hauling himself into a standing around Spider foud out he wasn't alone. A small blue-gray kitten lay motionless nearby. No! He can't be dead!, Spider thout, racing to the kits side. His chest lifted slightly, then fell. He's alive, Spider thought, sighing. He had seen the kit wash by in the river, and dove in after it. Thinking back Spider remembered seeing Shingle racing after him from the shore. He'd never told Shingle that there was a kitten in the river. Shingle probably thought he was dead, and had given up looking. Oh well, I'm alive and the kits alive, Spider thought, curling up around the kit, It'll be Ok, we're both alive. Slowly Spider fell into a deep, comforting sleep . . . . . . . . . . . .

The sunrise came quickly, and Poppy was up to watch it. She remembered last night, when her mom told her that it'll be Ok. She never answered Poppy's question about Spider. That was a dead give away that Spider wasn't found. Tripple, Jack, Icicle and Charolette didn't seem worried, so they must not have heard. Poppy though, missed Spider. He always watched the sunrise and set, the moonrise and set. He seemed different, somehow. She could tell, part of her knew, that Spider wasn't dead. They had given up too easily, he was there...by the river.

"Poppy? What are you doing, it could be unstable, you could fall?" Harpy murmered.

"I'm watching the sunrise, Mom. Like Spider always did", as she said it Poppy felt a sense of renewing, a sense of strength, determination. Then she heard a vioce:

"Believe. You can never succeed if you don't believe. Listen young Poppy, the world is calling. Go explore, follow what you believe"

The vioce was that of a young tom cat. He sounded far away.

"Hello? Who are you?" Poppy whispered.

"Hmm? Did you say something Poppy?" Harpy asked sleepily.

"Uh, no Mom. I...Yeah" Poppy answered, relising that only she could hear the voice . . . . . . . . . . . .

Spider re-awoke to a familiar vioce.

"Brother! Brother! Good you're awake. That was a daring dive you did for that kit. You both could have died."

"Oh, shut up Sun. You knew I would't die. Besides I had to save him, no one else would. After going through what I have all life is of value" Spider growled at the voice.

Spider looked down at the kit. His breathing had evened out, and he was still peacefully sleeping. Spider nudged him gentally until he began to awake.

"Hunh? Wh-where am I?" the kit murrmered sleepily, suddenly he shot up, "I was thrown in the river! Where's the river? What happened! Who are you?"

* * *

_**Authors Note- **Like it? I'm making the chapters longer! Yay! Please review! Thanks again Starlight Warrior 1092 and Shadus Frost Talon of Iceclan ! You people rock! Everyone who reviews gets a free warrior cat name! If you don't like it you can return it for anoter one!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note- **Well here's chap. 5! Thanks to those who reviewed! We were at :

"Hunh? Wh-where am I?" the kit murrmered sleepily, suddenly he shot up, "I was thrown in the river! Where's the river? What happened! Who are you!" Remember? Oh, hey, you'll get to know why I always seem to say "Remember?" in the next chapter,Ok? Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Warriors! (which is used...ish)

* * *

"My name is Spider. I saved you from drowning in the river. What's your name? And what do you mean you were _thrown_ in the river?" Spider asked.

"My-my name is Riverkit. River, ironic right? There were these cats, they invaded our clan. They took us captive. Our Clan is very small, so. Then they began thretening us, they said that if we tried to run that they'd kill us. They made the warriors hunt for them. Then they threw me in the river because I couldn't do anything. You'll help us won't you?" the kit explained.

" How many kits were thrown in the river?" Spider asked.

"Only me. The other could fetch prey from the warriors.", Riverkit mewed.

"Come with me I think I know some cats to help with our problem" Spider mewed, turning to leave.

_***Flashback***_

_It was near midnight. A cat slept in her alley nest, with her two kits. One was awake._

_"Mommy... I smell another cat. Mommy wake up! Mommy I'm scared!"_

_The female cat woke to the stench of a rouge male. The male slowly walked down the alley, eyes fixed on the cats. The female arched her back._

_"Get away this is my home!"_

_The male suddenly raced at the other cat, screeching. He clawed her and they began battle. The male pinned the female down snarling. One of the kits squealed in fright. The male turned to see the two kits in the nest. He flung the female away and pounced on the nest. He caught the younger one under his paws. The kit squealed._

_"Mommy! Help me Mommy! Mommy!"_

_The male lifted one paw, claws swung down-_

_***Flashback End***_

Eyes fogged by the memory, Spider walked upriver with the kit. Sun's voice came to him again.

_"Don't trouble yourself with my past, Spider. This kit needs you, here, now. What's done is done. That cat was in the war, as are we all. Focus! Here! Now! Riverkit needs you! Your friends need you! You've blocked yourself too much. It's time to see how much they care! It's time to care! You cared about me! You cared about sister! You cared about mother! You even cared about the father you never knew! But you cared!" _

_I cared...No cat should go through what I did. I need to save this kits future. I need to help. I need to try. I need to get help. I need to care, _Spider thought.

As they approched the area that Thomas's nest was Spider could tell the others hadn't been there all day. _Are they gone? Did they really give up and leave?,_ Spider thought a familiar vioce rang out:

"Spider! I knew you were alive! I believed!"

Sun also spoke: _"I got here last night. The cat, Poppy, she watches you. She looks up to you. She could hear me. She never gave up."_

"Poppy? Thomas? Shingle? Frosty? Tripple? Harpy? Jack? Icicle? Charolette? Where are you guys?" Spider asked, looking around.

"Up here!" Thomas mewed, jumping out of a tree.

"You're alive!"

"You scared us!"

"Yay!"

"You lived!"

"Thank goodness!"

"I thought we lost you!"

"How'd you survive?"

"I knew you'd come!"

"You're back!

"We missed you!"

_"See? They care. You should too."_

The happy mews filled Spider's ears as his friends spillled out of the tree. They all had great things to say, they all missed him. The Shingle pushed to the front of the crowd.

"What in the world were you thinking! You could've killed yourself! What could've possibly made you jump!" Shingle spat.

"You said he fell...", Thomas said.

"After a long moment of thinking I relized that the way he 'fell' was accually a diving jump, used to catch fish in the clans" Shingle mewed to Thomas.

"Hey! Will you all listen now?" Spider mewed loudly," I jumped in the river because I saw a drowning kit. I brought him with me. he needs our help. Say hello to Riverkit."

Everyone stared at the small kit, just now noticing him.

"Hi, Riverkit! I'm Tripple", Tripple' friendly mew sliced the silence.

"And I'm Jack"

"I'm Poppy"

"I'm Icicle"

"I'm Charolette, I don't like bugs."

All the kits raced up to Riverkit. They immeditly began playing together.

"Well what do we do now?" Harpy asked, watching the kits.

* * *

**Authors note- **Like it? It's shorter than chapter 4, but longer than chapters 1-3. If you review I'll...I'll...I don't know... -.- Ok? Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note- **Hiya! Sorry it's been a while... Oh Pickledbananas321, try re-reading to find the cats colors. Thanks to Starlight Warrior 1092 , Shadus Frost Talon of Iceclan , and Pickledbananas321 for reviewing. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer- **I DO NOT own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. I DO own my cats though, DO NOT STEAL THEM WITHOUT MY SAY-SO!

* * *

"We should help him" Frosty mewed.

"Yeah. Spider said he needs us" Thomas added.

All eyes turned to Shingle. He stood stiff. His eyes had a far away look to them.

"Shingle are you Ok?" Harpy asked, her eyes looking very conserned.

Shingle stood, not responding. He looked shocked. Or...In pain.

_***Flashback***_

_"Come on Sparrowkit! It's a race, remember?"_

_Two kits ran across the camp. They were racing each other. Again._

_"No fair, Riverkit! You're faster than me!"_

_They were denmates. Born on the same day, by different were also best friends._

_"From this moment until you get your warrior name you will be known as Sparrowpaw."_

"_Riverpaw! Sparrowpaw!"_

_"Come on Sparrowpaw! You haven't gotten any faster! We're going to the Gathering, remember?"_

_They did everything together. Hunting, fighting, sleeping, everything._

_"From this day on you will be known as Sparrowpad."_

_"Riverstrike! Sparrowpad!"_

_"Come on Sparrowpad! It's the dawn patrol, remember?"_

_That was just how it was. Until one day..._

_"I'm sorry...I can't live without her! Good bye Sparrowpad. You'll always be my best friend, remember?"_

_The love of another clan cat torn it all down. One followed their love, the other stayed. Soon the war tore all the clans to pieces. Nothing was left of the once great clans. _

_***Flashback End***_

Shingle's memory took less than a few heartbeats. But it felt like moons. His old clan life seemed so far away, until now. _Riverkit,_ Shingle thought, _A clan name. A clan. There's a clan._ Shingle stood in shock. _A clan. It couldn't be one I know. Tha clan's fell prey to the war. Most cats are probably still fighting,_ Shingle thought, _It started with you, Riverstrike. You left first. Did you know there'd be a war? Did you run before it began? No, you'd be ashamed if you knew I'd ran. You'd have stayed and fought. You'd have been a warrior._

"Shingle? What's wrong? Are you Ok? Shingle?" Ahrpy asked, conserned

"I-I... Yes I'm Ok. What does Riverkit need help for?" Shingle murmered, shaking off the shock of the memory.

"He said that cats took his clan captive. There aren't many of them. The cats threw him in the river, because he couldn't do anything. He wants us to help save his clan" Spider explained.

"Ok, where's his clan? Upriver?" Shingle

"Y-yes." Riverkit mewed.

The kits had stopped playing when they noticed something was wrong.

"Come on then. Let's not waste time staring at each other. A clan needs our help" Shingle mewed.

The small party of cats walked upriver, until they smelled the clans blood. The clan must not've had a large terrritory, they quickly made it to the camp. The smell of blood blocked out everthing else. Shingle tensed, crouching in in a bush near the camp. He flicked his tail once, and Thomas took the kits away. A moment later he returned, alone. A haertbeat passed before Shingle flicked his tail again. Harpy and Thomas crept off one way. Another heartbeat passed. Shingle flicked his tail again. Frosty and Spider crept off the other way. _Ok. we're all in positon. I'll atack head on, then everyone else will suprise them from the sides,_ Shingle thought,

_***Flashback***_

_"There's too many of them! Fall back!"_

_A brown tabby's yowl rang out across the battle field. The attacking clan continued fighting, while the other retreated. Riverstrike fought through the enemy to the edge of the clearing._

_"Brownfang!"_

_A cat screeched to the deputy as he charged back to free a trapped black she-cat. Brownfang pounced on the enemy, but he had been right, there were too many of them. The trapped she-cat tried to help, but one cat pinned down Brownfang._

_"Did you really thik you could win? Never!"_

_That cat pinning down Brownfang bit deep into the warrior's neck, then threw him toward his fleeing clanmates._

_"No! Brownfang!"_

_"He died for me..."_

_"Tonight we will hold vigil for Brownfang, let StarClan accept him quickly. Dogmask, you will be the new deputy of..._

_"I'm sorry Sparrowpad. He was your mentor, you must take this really hard."_

_"There were too many of them...we didn't stand a chance."_

_"He hunts with StarClan now. He once said that he wanted to die for his clanmates...I never thought..."_

_***Flashback End***_

_No! We can't!,_ Shingle thought. Shaking his head he tried to consintrate. They were attacking. No going back. Gathering all his energy Shingle lept into the camp, yowling. The cats were easy to tell apart. The scraggly, fat ones were the attackers. The well-groomed, but hurt and starving ones were the clan cats. _What? where's the rest of the clan? I only see...seven cats! Did they kill them?, _Shingle thought, before being tackled by a scraggly tom.

* * *

**Authors Note- **How was that? **LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! **Nice. If you can't find the cats colors then tell me what you think they are (Hint: Some _ARE_ told). Please review! Thanks! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note-** Wow. It's been a LONG time. I'm sooooooooo sorry! Please forgive me! Please! Enjoy?_

**_Disclaimer-_**_ I DO NOT own Warriors._

* * *

The two cats were sent spinning, but Shingle just barely noticed an orange and white shape come out of the bushes, followed by multiple other colored blurrs. The tom he was fighting bit deep into Shingles shoulder. Shingle rolled away, then pounced back at his attacker. Sending his flying Shingle shook the blood from his fur.

A dark shape moved at his right, and Shingle turned to face a blue/gray tom, starved and limping. The cats eyes were shining, he was obviously thankful. Shingle stiffened.

_***Flashback***_

_"Hey Sparrowkit come play with me!"_

_Sparrowkit turned around to see his friend: Riverkit. Riverkits dark blue/gray fur was ruffled, his blue eyes shining with mischief._

_"Hey Sparrowpaw come see the rabbit I caught!"_

_Sparrowpaw turned around to see Riverpaw, holding a huge gray rabbit. His dark blue/gray fur was full of leaves, his blue eyes shining with victory._

_"Um, Sparrowpad, may I talk to you?"_

_Sparrowpad turned to Riverstrike. The blue/gray tom looked nervous, his blue eyes clouded with worry._

_***Flashback End***_

Shingle stared at the blue/gray to in frount of him. The tom's fur was groomed, but you could see his bones. His frount leg was covered in dry blood and he limped when he walked. The toms blue eyes shined with hope.

"R-Riverstrike? Is it you?", Shingle mewed softly, joy sparkling in his eyes.

The blue/gray tom gasped in suprise.

"Sp-Sparrowpad! You-you..!", the blue/gay tom exclaimed, eyes mirroring Shingles joy.

"Oh, Riverstrike! I never thought I'd see you again! After you left, I thought you got killed in the war!", Shingle mewed as he pressed his pelt against his old friend.

"Shingle!", a voice called from the battle.

Shingle turned back to the battle, but couldn't tell who called him. So, he turned back to Riverstrike, eyes sparkling with miscrief.

"It's a battle Riverstrike, remember?", Shingle whispered.

Riverstrike looked shocked, then purred with amusment. He padded slowly past Shingle, tail flicking his old friends nose.

"Fight along side me, best friend? You do remember, what I last said to you? Before I ran off?", Riverstrike asked.

"Fight along side you? How could I say no? Of course I remember what you said to me, how could I forget? Come on, I'll help you", Shingle purred.

The two old friends raced, lopp-sidedly, into the battle. Spider was chasing off a scraggly bronze she-cat, Harpy was clawing at a blck tom's ears, and Thomas was fighting along side Frosty against three orange toms. One of the toms broke off and charged at Riverstrike. As the two cats collided, Shingle lept into the middle of the fight. Together Shingle and Riverstrike chased the orange tom away from the fight.

"Hey Shingle, who's your friend?", Harpy's voice called from behind them.

"Hmm? Oh this is Riverstrike. He was my friend when we were in the clans.", Shingle answered, turning to his friends.

"Sparrowpad? Did you change your name when you left the clans?", Riverstrike whispered to his friend

"Oh, yeah, I kinda couldn't keep my clan name if I were to leave.", Shingle whispered back.

"So Shingle this is a friend of yours from the clans. Why are you all the way out here away from the clans?", Spider asked.

"Um...I left the clans long before the war began.", Riverstrike answered, nervously.

"It's Ok, that's a story for another time. Right now we have to heal your clanmates.", Frosty mewed.

"Oh! Yes, over here", Riverstrike exclaimed, hobbling to his clanmates.

"Daddy! You were awesome!", Riverkit squealed, hopping up and down.

"Oh, Riverstrike, you shouldn't have gone into battle like that. I was so worried!", a tortishell she-cat mewed, rubbing against Riverstrike.

"It's Ok, Tawnyberry", Riverstrike whispered, then to Frosty he added, "Over here! The warriors are most wounded. Ask Tumblefoot to help, he's our medicine cat!"

Frosty walked over to the starving clan. A tan tabby with orange eyes padded up to him, a mouth full of leaves. Frosty nodded to him, infering he was Tumblefoot.

"Do you have experience healing cats?", Tumblefoot asked Frosty.

* * *

_**Authors Note-**__ Forgive me! D-did you like this chapter? Should I have done better? _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note**- Wow I really need to update more often. Sorry I'm making you people wait. I'll type faster. Enjoy! Please!_

**_Disclaimer_**_- I DON'T own Warriors. it is an A-W-E-S-O-M-E series by Erin Hunter_

"Um..Not alot, but I know some stuff...", Frosty replied.

"Ok, listen closely. Sunpetal, let's see you shoulder", Tumblefoot mewed, as a golden tabby she-cat padded up to him. Her shoulder was covered in dry blood, and slightly swelled.

"Frosty, was it? Could you go into the forest and find some more burdock root? And maybe some cobwebs and maybe some stinging nettle, too?", Tumblefoot mumbled, as he examined Sunpetal, "Oh and bring an apperentice with you, Stumpypaw!"

A small brown tom with a short tail walked up to Frosty.

"Hi, I'm Stumpypaw! Camp exit's over this way. Come on!", Stumpypaw mewed, racing to on side of the clearing.

"He was just made an apperentice before we were attacked, so he's always excited.", Tumblefoot whispered to Frosty.

Frosty padded after the excited cat. They disappeareds into the woods, and began down a small path. Frosty spotted a large spider web. _Cobwebs, _he thought.

"Hey!..Um, Stumpypaw, there are some spider-er cobwebs over here", Fosty called to the young apperentice ahead of him.

"Coming!", Stumpypaw mewed, running back.

The two cats wound up the cobwebs, then continued looking. Stumpy paw ran ahead again. Soon he called back:

"Hey Frosty! I found some weird plants! Come here!"

Frosty raced to where the cat was waiting. There were multiple plants with large leaves and bell shaped flowers. _Comfrey, _Shingle thought happily.

"Here, dig up as many as you can, BUT try not to harm the roots, they could be helpful.", Frosty instructed.

The two cats quietly dug up about two-thirds the plant. Frosty made sure to leave some so it could grow back. Soon thy continued on their search. Stumpypaw spotted horsetail and goldenrod, while Frosty collected stinging nettle and marigold. Soon they could barely carry the herbs. Frosty took one last stop to collect water in moss before retuturning to the camp.

When they arrived Tumblefoot was patching up a gray tabby tom with brown eyes. His leg was covered in scratches and blood. Tumblefoot had been applying cobwebs, but was running out. Frosty and Stumpypaw dropped their findings next to Tumblefoot.

"Frank chew", Tumblefoot mumbles through a mouth of leaves.

"You're welcome!", Stumpypaw chimed.

Frosty looked over to where Shingle was talking to Riverstrike. Pricking his ears forward he listened.

"You haven't changed at all!"

"Neither have you! How long has it been?"

"Oh, seasons! I felt horrible when I left!"

"I thought that if I found you, you'd be in StarClan..."

"No, I couldn't leave without saying good-bye to my best friend."

"I hoped you'd say something like that."

"Why?"

"So I could make sure you wouldn't suddenly leave me."

"Now that we're together again, how could I leave you?"

"I don't know."

While Frosty was listening, Harpy walked over to him.

"Hey Frosty, while you were in the forest, did you scent any prey?", Harpy asked.

There was no response.

"Frosty? Earth to Frosty?"

"What?", Frosty suddenly snapped.

"Whoa, don't be snappy", Harpy grumbled, "I was wondering if you smelled any prrey in the forest"

"Oh...um...uh, yeah a little bit", muttered Frosty

"Hey Spider will you come hunting? Thomas could you get the kits?", Harpy turned and walked back to the others.

"Frosty! Come 'ere, I need your help!", Tumblefoot yowled.

"Coming"

Tumblefoot was patching up a young red-brown tom with green eyes whose leg was bent at an odd angle.

"Could you hold down this cobweb while I create a poultice with the comfrey? ", Tumblefoot instructed.

Frosty quietly held the cobweb on the tom's leg as Tumblefoot chewed the leaves.

"Hey, you're one of those rouges that attacked thecats keeping us prisoner", the tom mewed suddenly.

"Uh, yeah", Frosty murrmered, uncomfortable with the question.

"Thank you. May StarClan light your path. Always."

Shocked Frosty said nothing.

"Ok now hold still", Tumblefoot muttered, plastering the goo onto the tom's leg.

"Thank you Tumblefoot!", the tom mewed

"Your welcome Redpaw. Try not to put too much weight on it, and come to me if it hurts", Tumblefoot replied, waving his tail to another cat.

"Wow Tumblefoot...You must be very repected here", Frosty commented.

"Nah. I just enjoy healing my clanmates...It must be different for you though", the medicine cat turned to Frosty, "You'd be a great medicine cat. I just know it."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**_- Well, I nedd to type more more more more more more more more more more. yeah. Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note_**_- I put this up for my readers. You guys really help. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**_- I don't own Warriors_

"Um...thanks", Frosty murrmered.

"Tumblefoot! It's Reedstar! He's hurt!", a cat called from the small guop of clan cats. Tumblefoot gasped and grabbed all of his herbs.

"Follow me Frostyp- Frosty", he mewed between leaves.

"O-ok"

A dark gray cat was lying on it's side, covered in blood. Frosty could tell he wasn't breathing correctly, then saw the gash down his side and neck.

"Stumpypaw, Cloudstream, Littlepad; fetch water!"

Stumpypaw raced off with a snow white cat and a tabby and white.

"Dapplepaw, Mapleleaf; more cobwebs!"

A young tortishell and a golden tabby disappeared into the bushes. All the clan cats were gone.

"Frosty", Tumblefoot's eyes were wide, filled with fear, "I need you to help me. Reedstar is our leader, we'll need him"

"Ok", Frosty's voice shook.

"Goldenrod", the medicine cat quickly chewed up the plant and applied in to Reedstar's neck. The leader didn't make any response.

At that moment the young tortishell appeared with cobwebs all over her. Quickly the apperentice layed them next to Tumblefoot and raced away. Tumblefoot didn't even look up as he continued appling the golenrod poultice.

"Frosty, there should be some dried oak in my supplies, could you get it?", what Tumblefoot asked as a question sounded much like a command. Frosty recieved the oak.

Cloudsteam and Littlepad placed wet moss next to their leader's muzzle. He didn't move. The clan cats winced; their leader was dying.

_No! Not now, not after they've been through so much!_, franticly Frosty searched for something to do to help. The sliver of hope that the cat would live was nearly gone.

"Frosty, help me, now! I need to stop the bleeding! I-I need to cure the infection!", Tumblefoot mewed, panicing.

Frosty began pressing cobwebs onto Reedstars flank; blood oozed through. He was about to appply more when he froze. Reedstar's flnk rose slowly, then fell. A heartbeat passed. His flank rose slighly, then fell. A heartbeat passed. Then another. A long silence followed. The clan leader was dead.

A cat wailed from the edge of the clearing. Frosty looked up and realized that the clan had all returned to witness his failure. Ashamed, Frosty hung his head in silence.

"Frosty. Frosty help me patch up the last of the wound", Tumblefoot's whisper was suprisingly calm.

"But...but Tumblefoot he-he's dead", Frosty glanced up to meet the other cat's eyes.

"Just help me, I'll explain as we work"

Nodding, Frosty resumed applying cobwebs.

"Ok", Tumblefott began, "As clan cats, when we die our spirit goes to StarClan. StarClan live in the stars. They are our warrior ancestors, they look after us, send us warnings, signs and prophecies. As a medicine cat one of my responsibilities is to interpret these signs and prophecies. As leader, Reedstar also receives prophecies. Though as leader, Reedstar recieved eight extra lives from StarClan. When he loses one he stays...well, dead, for a few moments before begining his next life. It's hard to understand...for you"

Astonished at what Tumblefoot had told him Frosty said nothing. _Prophecies and warnings? _Eight_ extra lives? I didn't think a clan was this complex_, Frosty thought, looking down at Reedstar, _Was-was this his last? What then?_

Suddenly Reedstar's body shook and the leader began coughing. Blood splurted from his jaws and Tumblefoot worked faster. _Work, save his life before he loses another!_, Frosty rapidly applied more cobwebs to the wound. Slowly the blood stopped flowing. Tumblefoot sat back with a sigh.

"Thank you", his voice was tired from working to save his leader.

"You need rest; we all do. Tell your clan to sleep, Shingle and I will keep guard", Frosty whispered.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that. Our warriors will guard the camp. Don't foget that you all fouhgt too", slowly Tumblefoot rose to leave.

"No", Frosty stepped in fount of him, "You'll rest. You need to keep an eye on Reedstar"

"Frosty, you have the spirit of a clan cat. Truly you are loyal to your friends, and what you think is right", Tumblefoot mewed as he lay beside Reedstar.

Once again startled by the medicine cats words, Frosty simply nodded.

"Shingle! Will you keep guard with me so the clan can rest? It is getting late", Frosty callled to his friend.

"Hunh? Nah, you need to sleep, too. I can tell that your shaken by Reedstar's death... and, uh, life. I'll stay up with Riverstrike. We'renot injured much, and it'll give us more time to catch up", Shingle responded.

"I'm fine. Besides, you need to sleep too", Frosty mewed, though he was shaken by the leader's nine lives thing.

"Come on, I'll show you the warriors den. When Thomas came back with the kits, you were busy, so he and Harpy are in the nursery", Riverstrike offered, waving his tail.

Nodding, Frosty followed. The warriors den was under a large bush at hte edge of the clearing. Spider was sitting outside staring at his paws.

"Hey Spider, why don't you come in and rest. It's been a long day", Frosty offered.

"Um...sure, why not", Spider muttered in response.

* * *

**Author's note-** Thank you all. You're the best!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note**__- Well, you'll really enjoy this chapter. *laughs evilly* Well, now Enjoy!_

_**Disclamer**__- I DO NOT own Warriors_

* * *

The two friends followed Riverstrike into the den. Nests of moss were scattered everywhere. The two of them simply lay down in the corner to sleep.

Drabbles of many conversations reached the den.

..."So, do you think Reedstar will be OK?"

"Yeah, he's a strong leader"...

..."Did you see all the blood?"

"It was horrible!"...

..."Are you ok, Sunpetal?"

"Of course! You should've seen the other cat!"...

..."You should get some rest"

"I have to watch over Reedstar"...

..."Oh. Well do you know who survived?"

"No. I'm not really sure anymore. It's been a while"...

Soon, though, Frosty drifted into sleep.

_"Frosty! Frosty, wake up! Get up ya lazy lump 'o fur!"_

_Someone was shaking Frosty awake. They were not being very gentle either._

_"Ugh! Let me sleep!"_

_"Open your eyes you losy piece of fox-dung!"_

_A raggled tabby tom was standing over Frosty. His scent was not of any in the clan Frosty knew of._

_"Wh-who are you?", Frosty gasped, the cat's fur sparkled like stars._

_"Heh. My name is Mudtail. You were thinking of Tumblefoot's words when you fell asleep, weren't you?", the tabby responded_

_"You're a cat from the StarClan he told me about!", Frosty's eyes widened, "You're-you're dead!"_

_"When did ya figgur' that out", Mudtail smirked, "You're not very bight are ya?"_

_"Hey! I helped save Reedstar!"_

_"Not in time though. He's runnin' out 'o lives", Mudtail turned away, "Follow me"_

_The two of them padded past the other sleeping warriors and out into the clearing. Tumblefoot slept next to Reedstar, quietly snoring._

_"Eh. I guess I'll be leaving now", Mudtail muttered._

_"Wait! Why did you come here in the first place?", Frosty asked._

_Smiling Mudtail began to fade._

_**"The surging river will down the proud sparrow. The nearby reeds waver under the force of the stream. In the end the unstabile feet will fall into the winter snow"**_

Frosty suddenly bolted awake, panting. The cool moonlight seeped into the den. Nothing seemed wrong...not yet at least. The dream was ringing in his ears, Mudtail's words holding horrible untold meaning. Whatever was coming it wasn't good. He had to tell Tumblefoot.

Rain had slowly beagn falling, washing away the cllaw marks and blood of the battle. Tumblefoot still lay next to his leader, quietly cleaning his fur. Frosty bound over to him.

"Tumblefooot! I-I have to talk to you!", Frosty stammered.

As the medicine cat look up and met his gaze, it was clear he too was worried.

"Danger is coming. I haven't known you long, but it is clear you are to join our clan", Tumblefoot's voice seemed hollow and tired.

"Wh-What? I-I can't abandon my friends like that! We-we havve a mission to finish! We have to find a place with no wars!", Frosty was confused by what Tumblefoot said and angry that he was expected to give up his friends.

"I don't expect you to accept or decline my offer now, no no. Take a few days to think about it then come to me. I won't be disappionted if you decline", the medicine cats words echoed through the air before vainishig.

"I-I need a walk", Frosty stumbled out into the forest and headed toward the river.

_Should I stay?_, he thought,_But what about Shingle, Harpy, her kits, Spider and Thomas and his kits?_ Frosty sat down and stared into the river. _It's not that I'd abandon these cats if they need me, but..._ Frosty was thinking so deeply that he didn't hear someone come up behind him. _But what if they DO need me? What if by leaving I'm sending them to their death!_ Suddenly something hit him on the back of the head. Air wooshed by then water flowed around him. The river's roar was deafining. The water was pushing the air from Frosty's lungs. A rock skimmedd his back. The water beagn to swirl. Then, without warning, the river felt like it was falling. With a jolt Frosty realized what happened. He'd fallen off a waterfall...

"Hey Shingle, did you see Frosty leave last night?", when Spider had awoken he'd been alone in the den.

"Huh? Uh, no I didn't. Well, he did talk to Tumblefoot, but I didn't think he left", Shingle glanced around then continued, "Why don't we ask Tumblefoot

Spider nodded and they strode over to Tumblefoot.

"Hey Tumblefoot, did Frosty leave camp last night?"

Tumblefoot hesitated, then replied:

"Well, yes, he went for for a walk. Has he not returned?"

"Walk? Where?", the news worried Shingle, there could still be rouges around.

"Not sure"

"Who's best at tracking?"

"Cloudstream"

"Could you get him?"

"Of course", with the Tumblefott raced of, only to return a moment later with the white warrior following.

"Tumblefoot told me you're looking for your friend", CLoudstrem mewed, his voice calm.

"Yes, I need your help", Shingle thought he saw a glint in the tom's eye, but ignored it.

"Ok let's see if we can find a trail"

The small group left the camp and soon foud faint pawprints in the wet ground. They headed toward the river. Without a word the party walked on. At the edge of the river, another pair of pawprints appeared. They met the first set, Frosty's, at the river. Only one led away.

"I'm sorry. Someone must have seen him and pushed him in", there was sorry in the white tom's mew.

"He could've gotten out", deperation filled Shingles voice.

"No. The river leads straight to a waterfall. He wouldn't have time", Tumblefoot whispered, words filled with greif

Shingle stood staring into the river's depths, wishing it wasn't true. _The prints that left the bank_, he thought rapidly,_ They HAD to be Frosty's! He can't be dead!_ But that wasn't convincing. The trail from the camp had disappeared over the edge, the other led away. Frosty wouldn't leave, he would've come back. It was a devistating reality: Frosty was gone.

* * *

_**Author's Note**__- Did you enjoy it? Maybe not, but it was a good ending, huh? Reveiw or I'll never update! Mwahahaha!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note-**__ Well, I was waiting for more reviews, but I got tired of waiting. This is my only story-story so I need to keep it going. Frosty had just died falling in the river. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Warriors (which really aren't used in this chapter though)_

* * *

The only sound was the rush of the river. Greif hung in the air. Shingle had returned to camp with Cloudstream and Tumblefoot. He gathered his friends and they returned to the river.

A moment of silence was spent staring at the river. Then Harpy threw back her heaad and yowled. Shingle and Thomas joined in and the kits all sobbed on the bank. Spider stared into the dark water and called to his Father.

_Father,_ Spider thought, _Did Frosty really drown? Is he really dead?_ For a moment there was no response.

_"It's ture your friend fell. He was alive when someone pulled him from the river"_

A surge of joy swept through Spider. Frosty could be alive, maybe.

"Guys we have to search downriver!", Spider leaped to his feet.

"No Spider, there's a waterfall. He's...gone", Shingle didn't meet his eyes.

"Trust me! He was pulled out of the river! He could be alive!", rage surged through him, _Why don't they believe!_

"He's right", Poppy whispered.

Everyone stared at her in wonder.

"Frosty was pulled out of the river", the look in the young cats eyes told everyone she wouldn't give up, "He was pulled out **alive**"

_She knows!_, Spider remembered when she'd heard his brother,_ She can hear you Father!_

_"She still believes, Son. She doesn't give up on her friends"_

"Ok, sweety, we'll look", Harpy was the first to give in. The others nodded...

Hey, where am I?_, Frosty thought, _What happened?

_Looking around Frosty saw a thick forest, prey russtling in the underbrush. It wasn't normal..._

_"You again!", someone spat from the shadows. Mudtail stalked angrily toward Frosty._

_"Where am I?", the question seem to echo in the air._

_"Stupid pice of mouse-dung! You're __**dying**__! Hold on to life you idiot!"_

_Frosty stared at the spirit. _I'm dying..._ The truth stung like a thorn. The fall had killed him._

_"Stop! Hold on to life! Don't admit you're dead!", Mudtail's eyes widened in dismay._

_Frosty looked down at his paws, then gasped. Stars appeared in his fur. One after another they were claiming him._

_"What do I do!", Frosty was desperate, he didn't want to die._

_"Listen. Can you hear them?"_

_An ear splitting yowl of greif filled the air. The sound of quiet sobbing followed._

_"My friends!", Frosty's heart sank. They were mourning his death._

_The stars in his fur began to fade._

_"Listen young' un, they want you with them, see? They're not alone"_

_The sound of a voice entered the strange dream-world._

_"Is he gonna be Ok mum? Is he?"_

_The voice was young, but not __recognizable. Somone had found him._

_"I'm not sure Ferret. He doesn't look very good"_

_The voice that answered sounded like the other one's mother._

_"See? Ya need to live!", Mudtail's mew broke Frosty's __concentration._

_"I want to live. I can't abandon my friends", Frosty wondered where they were, anyway._

_"Good boy! Ya still has ta warn the clan too", Mudtail's voice faded and the dream-world started spinning. Mudtail vioce returned one more time, repeating the deadly prophacy._

_"The surging river will down the proud sparrow. The nearby reeds waver under the force of the stream. In the end the unstabile feet will fall into the winter snow"_

Pain suddenly erupted in Frosty's mind as he began to wake. The smallest movement caused pain to spike through his body. Frosty groaned.

"Ferret, find your uncle, I think our friend is waking up"

The voice from his dream seemed distant and muffled.

"But mum I wanna see him wake up! Unc' doesn't care"

"Get him anyway! I have to tend to our guest"

Frosty groaned again and opened his eyes. A young she-cat and her kit were sitting nearby, then, seeing him awaking, the she-cat shooed her kit away and came over.

"Hello? Sir? Are you Ok?"

With some effort, Frosty sat up. Glacing around he didn't recognize the forest he was in.

"I-I'll be fine. Wh-where am I?", Frosty's vioce shook.

"This is where I live, well my brother my kit and I. We pulled you out of the river, are you sure you're Ok? You don't look good", the concern showed in her eyes.

"Uh-Yeah-er-I think so. I really need to get home, my friends will be worried", Frosty attempted to stand up, remembering the greif filled yowls and sobbs, then fell, unable to balence.

"I'm not sure you'll be getting anywhere soon. You're pretty beat up", the she-cat's eyes darted to his leg and then up to his head, "Your leg may be broken, and you were hit really hard on the head"

Frosty sat down and gazed at his leg. Definitly broken. Taking it in his jaws, Frosty set the bone back in place, wincing when it settled.

"H-How did you do that?", the she-cat was staring at his leg, now looking nearly fixed.

"I got him! I got him!- ", the kit came bouncing back, stopping when he saw Frosty, "You're awake!"

The little tom-kit raced over to him, excitment in his eyes. He had a million questions.

"What's your name? Why were you in the river? Were you swimming? Did someone push you? Where do you live? Do you have friends? Are you in pain? What happened to your head? Why-", the she-cat's tail slapped against her kits mouth.

"I'm sorry. He's exicted"

"Um, it's Ok", Frosty muttered. Then the bushes rushtled and another cat appeared. _The she-cat's brother_, Frosty implied.

The new tom stopped at the bushes.

"So, he is awake. Well then, I'd like to know exactly who you are", the tone of his voice told Frosty that he was impatient.

"My name is Frosty", the tom's eyes widened with curiousity, "I was staying with my friends when I...fell in the river. Thank you for helping me"

* * *

_**Author's Note-** Well that's that. Hey, I want to see who can find all the names of the cats who actually have descriptions, try it! See ya all some other time!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note-** Welp, I is back. Starlight bugged me into updating so, Enjoy!_

* * *

"My name is Frosty", the tom's eyes widened with curiousity, "I was staying with my friends when I...fell in the river. Thank you for helping me"

When Frosty finished talking, the tom stared at him then responded,

"M'k. My name is H, this is Daisy, and that is Ferret", gthe tom flicked his tail to the she-cat, then to her kit.

Frosty nodded then mewed, "I really must return to my friends now. Thank you for your help"

"Here, let me help", Daisy offered when Frosty tried to stand.

"Thanks", the pain in his leg was lessened, but still there.

"Are you going back to the river? It's pretty flooded right now. It's not safe", H called as they bagan walking.

"Can I come? Please, please, please, please!", Ferret chimed, bouncing uup and down.

"You heard your uncle, it's not safe", Daisy snapped, "You'll stay here. H will you keep an eye on him?"

"No", H responded, walking away.

"Don't move, I'll be back soon", Daisy mewed with a sigh. She and Frosty continued walking.

"Is he always like that? H, I mean, not really caring?", Frosty asked as they walked.

"Sadly. He doesn't like Ferret, never has. He didn't want to take him in", Daisy mewed.

"Take in?", the idea had never crossed Frosty's mind.

"Yes", Daisy whispered, "His mother was killed...she was my best friend. I had to take care of him, for Meme"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

They had barely reached the river, when it started raining. The river was dark and swollen. Deadly.

"Well you should probably-"

"There he is! See, I told you!"

A voice ran out from upriver. It was Ferret.

The kit was running along the river's edge. Another kit raced up behind him. Poppy. The rest of the group followed, Tripple, Jack, Harpy, Charolette, Spider, Shingle, Icicle, Thomas, everyone. Joy surged through Frosty; his friends had come.

"I found them Frosty! They were looking for you", Ferret explained.

"You're Ok!", Poppy mewed, rubbing against Frosty's good leg.

"We looked all over for you!", Tripple arrived behind his sister.

"I'm glad you came", whispered Frosty, licking Tripple and Poppy between their ears.

The others caught up, excited and relieved.

"You're alive!", Shingle gasped.

"Tumblefoot said you'd have gone over the waterfall", Harpy whispered.

"I did. I fell over the waterfall", Frosty explained.

Everyone stared at him wide-eyed.

"How'd you survive? It could've killed you!", Spider asked.

"Daisy here helped me, and, of course, Ferret", Frosty looked back at his new friend, everyone else just seemed to now notice her.

"Thank you, Daisy", Thomas mewed.

"You're welcome", Daisy replied.

"Daisy, where do you live? It would be hard to look after your kit all alone", Harpy asked.

"Oh, I live just out in the forest. Really, I have my brother to help me", the she-cat mewed quietly.

"May I see? It's just that I've had to take care of my kits before, and sometimes it can be hard"

"Sure", Daisy and Harpy turned and walked off toward Daisy's den.

"Wow. I can't believe that you're Ok", Thomas mewed after Harpy and Daisy had left.

"Neither can I. Can we go back to the clan now? My leg is broken and I want Tumblefoot to look at it"

"Sure, I'll wait for Harpy, you guys go back", Spider answered.

With Shingle and Thomas helping Frosty, the small party, excluding Spider, walked back toward the clan's camp. As their pawsteps faded, Spider sat alone on the riverbank. The cool wind suddenly seemed to chill his bones. The trees seemed to loom over him, and the river growled at his back.

There was a long hiss from the forest, and Spider was about to turn to the enemy, but a wave of dizziness swept over him and his vision blurred. The was a crash of pawsteps then someone tackled Spider and held him down. The nausea kept him from throwing the other cat off. The cat's breath was suddenly close to Spider's ear, whispering:

"Watch your step, you and your friends have come someplace you don't belong. I don't care who you are, or what you're doing here; leave before you're killed. I dont' play games"

The pressure was taken off of Spider and he heard pawsteps retreating. His eyes began unblurring, but he didn't trust his legs to stand yet. The cat's words had begun to shake him; it was a warning, a threat. Someone wanted them gone, now.

"Spider? What are you doing?", Harpy's voice rang in his ears, snapping him to his senses.

"Uh, waiting for you. The others went back to the clan", Spider replied.

"Very well. Daisy is coming with us, if you don't mind. I'm sure that Reedstar will let her, Ferret and her brother join. Come on"

The four-some, Spider, Ferret, Daisy and Harpy, were soon joined by Daisy's brother, H. He seemed not to friendly, and stayed far from the rest of the group.

* * *

_**Author's Note-** Well, new characters! Any comment on the name 'H'? Any? *heh heh*_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Authos Note-** Well here we have a__ chapter with a little insight...no too much...um...Enjoy!_

* * *

As they walked, Spider felt as if he were falling asleep. His vision blurred together, and his paws went numb. Slowly he continued walking; not even feeling the ground under his paws.

"Regnol elttil a eb duoy thguoht I. Ydaerla kcab eruoy ho!"

The voice sounded familliar, but the words seemed to sound muffled and unrecognizable. Something in his mind told Spider that this cat was his enemy.

"Spider? Hey Spider? Is he Ok?", Shingle asked Harpy, glancing at his friend's blank expression.

"Eh, who can say? He's always been a little bit off, leave him be", the she-cat replied, dismissing her friends concern.

With a shrug, Shingle walked away. The look on Spider's face when he returned slightly reminded him of when the young tom was over-cautious and sour tempered. He let the matter go.

"Hey Sparrowpad!", one of the clan cats, Littlepad, called to him.

"Com'in", Shingle padded over to where the tabby and white wasw sitting with a group of the other clan cats.

"We were just telling stories about our lives before Riverstrike pulled together the clan. Wanna join in?", the tabby tom asked.

"Sure."

"So, Cloudstream, where were you before the clan?", a golden tabby, Sunpetal, asked the white warrior.

"Teh, you know, here there. Doesn't really matter", Cloudstream muttered.

"Come _on!_", Redpaw chimed, "I wanna know more about my mentor!"

"Shouldn't you be hunting?", the larger tom's voice had a sharp edge to it, like splitting ice.

The young apprentice met his mentor's eyes, then raced off into the woods. Cloudstream gave an angery huff, and padded away from the group.

"What's his problem?", Mapleleaf, another golden tabby, murrmured darkly.

"He's just grumpy. We are all sometimes", a voice came from behind them.

The new cat who had come back with Harpy and Spider stepped out of the shadows. He nodded to the clan then sat amoung them, licking his paw.

"Hey, you're the new cat, right?", Littlepad asked, his mew friendly, "Your name was H, I think"

H nodded again.

"Why don't you tell us about your life, H?", Dapplepaw,a small tortishell, mewed.

"Well, I have a pretty good story - nah, it's much too long", H shook his head helplessly.

"It's Ok! Tell what you can!", the young apprentice, Stumpypaw cheered.

"Let's see... It started along time ago - when my mother was born. Time were hard back then. She had to fight constantly from the time she could lift her paws. It was a never ending war"

The clan cats shuddered, clearly remembering the horrors of war.

"She lost alot back then - her eyes, her left ear, her tail. It wasn't uncommon to see a cat half beat up and dying, or covered in blood. That's all I can remember from when I was young, the blood. The air could have been stained red with it. Trees were soaked in blood; even the top branches! It was as if the clouds just started raining the sticky liquid"

Shingle eyes widened in horror. He pictured the forest coated in blood, then shook the image from his head.

"She lost alot back then - her eyes, her left ear, her tail. It wasn't uncommon to see a cat half beat up and dying, or covered in blood. That's all I can remember from when I was young, the blood. The air could have been stained red with it. Trees were soaked in blood; even the top branches! It was as if the clouds just started raining the sticky liquid"

Shingle eyes widened in horror. He pictured the forest coated in blood, then shook the image from his head.

"When a group of cats attacked our den my mother told me to run away with my sister. We ran, and ran, and ran. I'm not sure how far we got, the blood kept slowing us down. The scarlet forest seemed to go on forever; shrieks of fighting cats filling its branches"

The cats began peering over their shoulders nervously. H continued.

"My sister fell then. She slipped on a puddle, covering herself in a dead cat's blood. I tried to go back for her, but a large tom popped out of no where! His eyes were wild, his mouth foaming. I swear, half his fur was gone, or falling off of him. He growled, then shreiked; a horrible, wild, pain filled shreik"

H raised his voice and screeched. The clan cats jumped.

"He fell to the ground, dead. Behind him was another cat, smiling wickedly, its claws extended. The new cat walked calmly over the dead body to where I had frozen next to my sister. Neither of us dared to even breathe"

The tension hung in the air. _I doubt any of us are breathing!_, Shingle thought.

"He spoke, 'Oh what heve we here? Two small kits far from home I suspect'"

H changed his voice when he spoke for the cat.

"'Don't be afraid young ones I won't hurt you. No, no , no I won't. What I did back there was a good thing, the poor tom had gone mad' The cats words didn't help. He had killed a cat and that was a fact. But then he helped my sister out of the blood and I began to trust him. That was my first mistake"

The way H said 'fisrt' made Shingle want to shiver. It held a deadly tone somewhere lost in the word

* * *

_**Authors Note-** Well now a new cats past... Who is H, where is he from and what is his mission? Does he even have a mission? ;) wink and review people wink and review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note**- Well, I haven't updated this in over a month and that probably chased off most readers, but if you're here, thank you! Enjoy!_

* * *

"He took us back to his home; a rotten tree soaked in blood and surrounded by dead bodies. My sister kept closing her eyes, then stumbling over her paws because of it. The cat asked us our names. Up until that point I had only been called 'kit' or 'tom', but I knew those weren't names. My sister had looked at me, she clearly needed help with a name. So I said, 'This is, um, Daisy and I ,uh, am...H'. I think our names might have been mistake number two."

The listening cats had gathered closer around H.

"He seemed to take that as an answer, and my sister liked her name. He kept us with him for a while, and I kept pondering why I chose 'H' for my name. It wasn't any more a name than 'kit' or 'tom' had been. Well, after maybe a half-moon the cat told us, 'You have been taking shelter here. Now you must learn to fight and leave'. _That_ was never the thing I had expected. _Fight?_ How? We were only kits, after all. The cat said that he'd train us. Agreeing was my third mistake."

_Fight? That cat must be wacked up in the head if he thinks kits will fight_, Shingle thought.

"We started practice the following day. It wasn't like training here. No, no, we used our claws. _All_ the time. Daisy soon tired of it and asked to sit out. He let her. I on the other hand kept training. I was getting better and I was proud of myself because of it. I'm not surre where my fourth mistake was. It was somewhere in that training."

Some more cats began coming over to listen, and Shingle was glad to see that the blank look on Spider's face was gone.

"It wasn't long before I got really hurt. My shoulder was ripped open and blood spilled into the already red grass. The cat didn't let me quit though. He said that in a real battle I couldn't stop, not until my opponent was dead. So I continued. Day after day I continued. Day after day my sister would patch me up and tell me not to try again. Day after day I ignored her. Then it happened."

H paused. The cluster of cats around him waited. The silence lasted several heartbeats.

"We ran. For the second time in our life, we ran for our lives. It was at night and everything seemed to be against us. The leaves crunched under our feet, the sound seeming way too loud. I could have sworn that someone would catch us and kill us. And someone did. Her name was Kateran. We ran straight into her den. Heh, that was embaressing. She had three kits, all about our age. We were scared out of our minds, and Kateran comforted us. I remember the way she made us feel welcome, and the way her kits helped, too. Their names were Meme, Jeffery, and Thimble. Daisy and Meme were best of friends, and I must say I liked Thimble."

"Wh-what happened to them?", Stumpypaw whispered, eyes wide.

"I don't know. We all grew up. We went our seperate ways, except Daisy and I. We saw Meme sometimes, she found a mate and had a kit. You all know Ferret?"

The clan cats glanced over to one side of the camp. Ferret bounced around, trampling everything. They all knew him.

"Yeah, he was Meme's kit. A rogue fox killed her, and Daisy had to keep him. We haven't seen Thimble and Jeffery yet, maybe we will someday.", H finished his story.

"Wow", Redpaw whispered.

"Eh-hm", a voice behind them grunted.

The group turned to see Daisy standing nearby. She had Ferret at her side. The two looked so different.

* * *

_**Author's Note-** Well that is short, but all I have at the moment. Sorry! I'll try to get more!_


End file.
